Elle est passée OU!
by Shini-cat
Summary: Duo rentre de mission, il ne rêve que d'une douche et d'une bonne glace, mais...non, je peu pas vous dire la suite sans spoiler...Bonne lecture!


**Titre:** Elle est passée OU?!!

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** y'en a pas

**Genre:** Humour

**Bêta:** Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:**Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

Elle est passée OU?!!

POV Duo

Haaaaa!!! enfin rentré de cette fichue mission!! J'ai cru qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais, la vache, et en plus j'ai failli passer l'arme à gauche!! Ce p...n de garde, il était en retard et moi je l'ai pas vu.

Enfin, on s'en fiche, l'important c'est que je sois en vie non!!

Comment ça "non"!!? Bin, merci, vous êtes forte aimable, mes demoiselles!! La prochaine fois, je ne m'écouillerais pas à vous protéger dans ce cas!!

Voilà, la c'est mieux!! non, mais!!

Bon, passons, je disais donc que j'ai failli passer l'arme à gauche et que maintenant la seule chose qui me fait envie c'est une bonne douche et une glace. Sacro sainte glace au chocolat, hmmmmmmm, miam miam!!

Mais la douche d'abord, je suis couvert de sang! Je monte à l'étage et me rend à la salle de bain, vide! oufff!!!! En même temps, il est 0h56, ils dorment tous, à l'heure qu'il est.

L'eau chaude, fait un bien fout sur mes muscles endoloris. Je me détend au fur et à mesure des minutes. Je ressors de la douche et me sèche, par contre mes cheveux c'est une autre histoire, ils sont ruisselant d'eau, pire que les chutes du Niagara, je vous jure.

Je me les enroule dans une serviette et me rend dans ma chambre, que je partage, ENCORE, avec Heero. Cette espèce de crétin a beau être le soldat parfait il n'empêche qu'il ronfle.

Fin POV

(Flash back)

Duo était sur son lit entrain de lire un manga, quand un petit bruit lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Ronnnnnnn!!!

Duo écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers son ami endormi, pour constater que môsieu...ronflait allègrement!!

Une envie de rire le prit et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas littéralement éclater de rire.

(Fin flash back)

A ce souvenir un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour en sortir une brosse et retourner dans la salle de bain pour continuer à se sécher les cheveux.

Quand il eut fini sa tresse, il enfila un boxer et se mit dans son lit, se permettant de faire sa fête au pot de glace le lendemain matin.

Le lendemain, il se leva, s'habilla et dévala les escaliers, direction: frigo et glace!!!

Il ouvrit la porte du congélateur et le tiroir qui renfermait ses glaces. Il...

-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! s'écria Duo en écarquillant les yeux et en rattrapant sa mâchoire avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Qui...qui. lui. avait. volé. SA. Glace ???

Duo se releva lentement et se tourna tout aussi lentement vers ses coéquipiers qui avaient tous sursautés en l'entendant crier. Les yeux fermés et la mâchoire crispée, Duo scanda:

-Qui...Qui a mangé MA glace ???

Un silence lui répondit. Il se calma et se dirigea vers le placard pour en sortir tout ce qui lui fallait pour un bon déjeuné. Il mangea en silence, troublant les autres. Il monta dans sa chambre pour lire. Heero le suivit de peu pour aller taper le rapport de sa dernière mission, qu'il n'avait pas fini de taper la veille. Il s'assit au bureau. Duo ouvrit son tiroir et prit un paquet de chewing-gum pour s'en fourrer trois dans la bouche. Quelques minutes suffire à Duo pour faire craquer le soldat parfait avec ses bulles. Il prit son Laptop et descendit dans le salon. Duo se pencha entre les deux lits pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau, mais son livre tomba de dessus ses genoux et tomba sous le lit de son coloc' de chambre, j'ai nommé Heero.

Il se mit à quatre pattes par terre et regarda dessous pour...il écarquilla les yeux!!!

-HEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Hurla-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Il se précipita dans le salon, et trouva les quatre autres assis dans le canapé, soit dans le fauteuil ou à table. Il s'approcha d'Heero et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Heero se retourna et fut accueillit par un sourire crispé et des yeux qui lançaient des éclaires: Shinigami était de sorti. Heero fronça les sourcils en attendant que son compagnon lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait. Il remarqua que son ami cachait quelque chose dans son dos...il avait pas...

-Dit-moi Heero, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Duo.

Heero déglutit difficilement.

-Heuuuuu...

-Elle était bonne j'espère, parce qu'il en reste dans le bac, alors comme tu l'as trouvée SI bonne tu vas le bouf...nonnnnn, finalement...non, je vais t'épargner cette corvée de recyclage naturelle (1). Fit Duo avec un sourire qui ne présagerait rien de bon. Il se rendit dans l'entrée et sortit. De la fenêtre les quatre occupants purent le voir entrer dans la pharmacie et en ressortir avec une poche verte et blanche. Il rentra dans la maison et se retrouva devant Heero avec un sourire shinigamiesque, ce qui ne rassura nullement le perfect soldier qui fit un pas en arrière lorsque Duo lui tendit la petite poche. Il l'a prit et l'ouvrit.

Sur la boite était écrit:

"Silence

Pour

Gros

Ronfleur" (2)

Heero pâlit d'un coup.

Duo lui était satisfait, il avait eu sa revanche!

owari

(1) si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :-)!!

(2) un peu de pub, ça fait pas de mal!! honnêtement je ne sais même pas si c'est efficace!!!

j'espère que ça vous a plus!!! j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs OS dans le même genre, mais pas avec les mêmes thèmes.

Voilà voilàààààà!!

kissu

shini-cat


End file.
